The Magic of Night (on hold)
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: meet Night Flash. he was run out of town so many times that he could not keep count. but the weird thing is. he can only wake up during the night. (sorry about the name. couldn't come up with a better name so borrowed name from ROTS so please don't hate.)
1. Chapter 1

I am on an adventure trying to find a home that won't judge me. Every town I have been too has thrown me out or chased me out. Even the village I was born in still hunts me down. Because they think I am a vampire pony. They think I am a vampire pony because I do not wake up during the day and I only wake up during the night. When they found out about me I was a foal. When they stormed into my house my parents stood in their way and were killed for treason by protecting me. I saw them die right in front of me and after I saw them die I ran out of the town as fast as my little hooves could take me.

Over the years I visited town after town and still getting kicked out. Even by the new friends I make kick me out. I am right now heading into a town called Ponyville. I walked into the tavern near the edge of town and it took me a while to find it. Because I was new to town as I always was. When I walked in all the ponies that were in the tavern looked at me for a second before they went back to their conversations. I may have forgotten to tell you, but I have a black coat, blue mane, and silver eyes and my cutie mark is an 8 pointed star that is white. My name is Night Flash. I walked over to a stool next to the counter. Oh wait before I forget again I am a unicorn. "Your strongest Cider please." I asked the caretaker putting a few Bits on the table. The caretaker took the Bits and left to grab some of the cider as I looked around the tavern I noticed a couple ponies taking several glances at me. When I turned back around the caretaker had brought the cider. I picked up the glass with my magic and took a sip. After I took a sip the door opened again and when I looked I saw a purple unicorn wearing a cloak. I turned back around to take another sip of the cider and the unicorn had taken a seat next to me and had asked for some regular apple cider. She looked at me and looked me over a tiny bit. "Hi there. You seem new in town. May I ask who you are?" she said.

I looked at her and she had a curious look on her face. "I rather not tell you my name because I know I will get run out of town soon." I said getting a surprised look on her face.

"Really? Well you don't have the green eyes or look like a changeling, you don't look like a zombie pony cause I can tell you are very well alive. And you don't look like a Vampire pony. So that is also out." As soon as she finished speaking she saw my surprised look on my face and must have figured out why I had a surprised look on my face.

"Oh so you are thought to be a vampire pony. Any reason why?" she asked.

"Well I never wake up during the day and only wake up during the night." I said getting a surprised look on her face.

"Well if you come with me back to my home I might be able to help you with that." She said. She led me outside the tavern and she started to lead me to her house. We reached a big tree that had a couple windows and a door on it. When she walked into her house I read that it was the library. "She lives in a freaking library! She must be really smart." I said. I walked in after her and I immediately got scorched by something very hot on my rump. "OOOOOWWWWWW." I yelled causing twilight to turn around.

"I got a shady pony twilight. It looks like he tried to sneak up to you in our home." I heard somepony say underneath me because I was hanging from the ceiling. When I looked down I saw a that it wasn't a pony, but a little baby dragon. "Spike. This pony needed my help. Now please let him come down from the ceiling so I could find a spell." She said. As he walked away from where I was I floated myself down with my magic. The mare walked over to me to see if I was alright.

"So sorry about Spike. He likes to try to keep me safe. Oh by the way, my name's Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Well my name is Night Flash." I told her.

"Well splendid that we are now able to tell each other our names. Now where did I put that book of spells." She said. While she looked through the shelves of books I just went over and looked at a big stack of books. "Mind helping me look for the book called Starswirl the bearded book of spells?" Twilight asked. So I started to look like I was looking at the books names because I didn't want to tell her a deep secret of mine. "Its right here Twilight. It was at the bottom of the stack this pony was looking through." Spike said. He took the book out of the bottom of the stack making them all topple on to me.

"Spike. Next time warn our guest before you do that. And Night Flash? Why did you not say that you found the book?" she asked me. I knew I couldn't get out of this one so I decided to just tell her.

"Well the thing is. I can't read or write." I said causing her to get a surprised look on her face.

"Really? Why can't you read or write?" she asked me.

"Well I was never able to go to school because of my condition as I said. It was always during the day and I could only wake up during the night." I said.

"Well if I can find the right spell maybe I could teach you Night Flash?" she asked. I thought it over a couple of seconds before I answered.

"Yes I would like that Twilight. But for now could you please find the spell?" I asked her. She started to whiz through the book at an amazing speed before she stopped on a certain page.

"AHA! Here it is. But why is it in here? It's a potion that is needed to be brewed every 3 days. Spike do you think you could go visit Zecora and get these ingredients." Twilight said giving Spike a list.

"But she is in the Everfree forest. And it is nighttime." He said stuttering a little bit.

"Yes Spike. Just go do it and stop being a wimpy dragon." She said. With her saying that Spike immediately got braver and walked out the door.

"Spike can really be a baby dragon at some times. Spike should be back in at the least 10 minutes. So mind telling me more about you?" she asked.

"Well I was chased away from my town when I was a couple months from becoming 6 years old. Every town I have been too has chased me out or tried to kill me. The friends I made in every town tried to also harm me except for one. He was a Pegasus with a white coat and a yellow mane and tail. He had a pair of wings that were gray as a cutie mark. His name was Spirit Flyer. He was my bestest friend and he found out right away that what was wrong with me. But he never told any pony else it. He was my bestest friend and when I was run out of town he tried to follow me but I used a spell to make it so then he could only find me once I was sure I was absolutely safe. I regret it day after day because he was the only pony who actually liked me. I am not ready to explain why I ran away from my town." I said. Twilight was very in thought when Spike burst into the room carrying a big load different plants and stuff.

"Careful Spike. We need them all intact to brew the potion. You ready to see what it is like during the day?" she asked.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Then let's get brewing."


	2. Chapter 2

"how much longer until it is brewed? It should be light soon." I told Twilight Sparkle.

"it should be done in just a couple of seconds. why do you need it before it turns day?" she asked.

"well I have to fall asleep before it turns day or else I fall asleep for 2 days." I said. As soon as she heard that she started to hurry up. As soon as she put down the spoon she put some of the brew into a cup and levitated it over to me with her magic. "all you have to do is drink a entire cup every 3 days." She said. So I drank the entire cup and I felt nothing happen. When I looked at Twilight with a confused look on my face she looked at the book for something she might of missed. The sun was coming up so I waited for it and after a couple of minutes of it I didn't fall asleep. "I guess I did brew it right. So when do you want to start your lessons?" she asked me.

"well maybe after a couple of days but first I have a question? Why are you still wearing your cloak?" I asked.

"well I wear it whenever I go out in the night." She said. As she took off her cloak I saw that she also had wings. When I put 2 and 2 together I realized what she was.

"you are a princess! I never heard about a 4th princess. I only know of celestia, luna, and princess cadence." I said getting a little blush from her.

"well I am a newly made princess. I just had my coronation about 2 months ago. So you arnt that surprised that I am a princess?" she asked.

"well no I am not. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"well no it isn't but you are the first new pony in town that wasn't surprised to see a princess living here. There are a couple new ponies that haven't seen me yet because they haven't seen me yet. And pinkie pie now has to set up 6 parties instead of 5 now." She said.

"well where are they?" I asked.

"well they are all living at my other friend's houses. You might meet them when they are able to live here. But I did hear a lot about them, one of them loves nature, another one of them loves to dance, one of them seems to be very lucky, one of them loves music, and the last one loves spped as much as my friend Rainbow Dash." She said.

"but do you know when I will be able to meet them?" I asked.

"well not exactly. All of them want to be able to adapt to living in Ponyville before they meet anypony new. So it might be a while." She said.

"well actually do you think we might be able to start lessons today?" I asked. When she heard that jumped a tiny bit with glee.

"well I need to go out and borrow some stuff from a another friend of mine. You might want to wait here cause I also got to tell pinkie pie and the others about a new pony in town." She said. She put a saddle bag on her back and she opened the door with her magic and closed it as soon as she got out. I walked around the library a tiny bit trying to find something to do. When I couldn't find anything I found a balcony and I walked out on it. Ponyville was very beautiful when it was daytime and there were so many ponies that its gonna take me some time before I get used to the daytime but sacrifices must be made. I saw a pink pony hoping around. I saw a white unicorn with some crazy hair going towards the edge of town. And I saw a little filly, orange mare, and red stallion trying to pull a wagon covered with a sheet. So I decided to go down and help them.

When I reached the 3 earth ponies I saw the mare and stallion talking to each other like trying to figure out a easier way to pull the wagon and the little filly was watching them. So I walked over to the little filly and she saw me and smiled a tiny bit. "well hello there mister. Ya new here?" she asked.

"I am new here. What seems to be the problem here?" I asked.

"well ma big brother is straining a tiny bit pulling this wagon and applejack wants to help but big mac isn't sure." She said.

"well let me see if I could help." I said. I walked over to the mare and stallion arguing and I waited a tiny bit. When they stopped arguing and looked at me I started to talk.

"seems you ponys need a little help mind if I lend a hoove?" I asked.

"well unless ya can get this from here to our farm or if ya could help us lift it ya don't need to help." The mare said. I was guessing that this was applejack and that the stallion was Big Mac.

"well I do know a duplication spell but it messes up if I use it on something that is connected to something. Like if I try to duplicate a harness connected to a wagon it makes another harness but it is connected to the wagon. So I think we could try that if you want me to?" I asked. They both looked at each other and I could see them talk it over. After a couple of minutes they looked back at me. "well can ya give it a try? We could pay ya for the help?" she asked.

"I will help but there is no way that I am gonna accept any gifts for helping you." I said. So I performed the spell and it worked. Now there were now 2 harnesses connected to the wagon. Big mac and Applejack both got into the harnesses and looked at each other with a smile. When Applejack looked at me she looked at something up in the sky. "I think ya have a stalker watching ya sugercube? And I see Rainbow dash talking to the Pegasus and you might want to move over because she is speeding right at us." She said. When I turned around and looked up I saw a cyan Pegasus flying right at us. Before I could even move she hit me sending us both flying into a bush. "WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY?!" she yelled.

"what are you talking about? I just got here." I said.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO A PEGASUS THAT WANTED TO HELP YOU. NOW WHY DID YA DO IT?" she yelled again.

"How do you know about that? The only ones who know about that are me and… no… he cant be here." I said.

"WELL HE IS AND YOU ARE GONNA BUCKING TALK TO HIM." She yelled. She tried to pick me up but before she could grab me I stunned her with a spell and I started to run away. "YOU WILL MEET HIM AT SOME POINT. YOU CAN'T ALWAYS RUN AWAY." She yelled. As soon as I reached the library I surprising Twilight. "there you are Night Flash. I got the supplies and are you ready to get to…" before she could finish talking I ran up to the balcony. When she walked up there she saw something was wrong. "whats wrong Night Flash?" she asked.

"why didn't you tell me he was here?" I said.

"why. Who is here?" she asked.

"THE PONY THAT HAD TRIED TO HELP ME AND THAT I PUT THE SPELL ON." I yelled causing her to jump.

"if I had known I would of told you. I didn't even meet him yet. But I must ask why you put the spell on him?" she asked. I sighed a little bit and when I realized that she wasn't going away I realized that I had to tell her.

"well it all happened about a week of him following me. I just turned 10 years old. I was on a path that I was following for about 3 hours hoping to find a town soon. I didn't realize it but he was using a cloud as cover to follow me. I was jumped by several ponys that all had knives. I was so stunned in fear that I couldn't move. He flew out of the cloud to try to save me and I realized what a true friend he was but he was also gonna get hurt by following me. He was able to knock out 3 of the 5 of them before they detained him. I was so angry that I used a spell that knocked the last of them out but with him as well. I carried him as far away as I could and when I put him down I put a spell on him making it so he could not find me until I take it off of him. But how he found me I do not know." I said. After I finished my story I realized that I was very tired and that Twilight was also asleep. So I lifted her with my magic and I put her in bed tucking her in as well. I then walked down into the library and I closed it down and I found a good spot to sleep and I immediately fell asleep.


	3. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	4. Chapter 3

As I woke up it was still nighttime. As I looked around the room I found Twilight reading a book. "nice to see you finally awake sleepy head." she said.

"that was the first time I ever fell asleep during the night." I said getting up.

"well you ready to go to your party?" she asked me.

"party?" I said.

"yes. Pinkie pie always sets up partys for those new in town." She said.

"sure. When we leaving?" I asked.

"right now since your awake." As she walked out the door and I followed we soon reached where the party was. As we entered I looked at it looked like the party was in full swing. I watched as the Pegasus from earlier walked over and started talking to Twilight as they took glances at me every once in awhile. This cannot be bucking good. As I started to get away I was lifted into the air with her magic and I was floated over to where none other then spirit flyer was. "spirit this is Twilight, one of my friends and a princess of Equestria." The Pegasus said.

"nice to meet you Twilight. I see you already met night flash." He said. well buck me. I stopped struggling knowing that there was no way I was going to get out of this.

"I heard from rainbow dash about how you know him. Now do you promise not to run away if I put you down?" she asked me. As I nodded yes she slowly put me down and released her magic hold on me. Then spirit walked over and I could by the look on his face what he was going to ask. "I need to know everything." He asked me. I think I should tell him the truth.

"Reason why I put a spell on you was because so you wouldn't get hurt ever since last time." I said but that seemed only to make him even more angry.

"I think we both know that that's bucking wrong night." He said causing me to sigh.

"Is there a room where we can do this privately?" i asked Twilight.

"let me go ask pinkie pie." She said. and then walked away. I may know that this is the right thing to do but I feel like it would be a horrible idea to show him everything that has happened to me. As Twilight walked back over with a pink pony." This way." She said. as we followed her through all the crowd of ponies we entered a room and pinkie left closing the door and I looked at the wall preparing my spell. Then Twilight stepped in front of me. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"doing what I should of done a long time ago." I said as I pushed her aside and released the spell causing my memories to come onto the wall in a video sped up. as I turned around they all had confused looks on their faces. "this is something that I wished nopony would ever see. My memories." I said siging. As I walked over and sat down I paid no need to the video because I knew what was happening on it. I knew what came first were my parents dying right in front of me and that made me cry a little from the memory. Another time when I was almost killed by bad ponies but I still don't know how I escaped. Then when I looked up it was when spirit got knocked out and I defeated the ponies. And I listened to what was said next by the me in the video. _"I know someday you will be able to understand why I did this spirit. But you must understand that traveling and trying to help me will get you killed. You were the only friend that accepted me for who I am and I do not want you getting hurt. So long spirit."_ As the memorys ended I was crying from reliving those moments.

"If you only told me why I would not have kept on trying to help you. But I would of kept on trying to find you." Spirit said putting his hoof onto my shoulder. As I wiped away my tears I smiled at him.

"Hey Twilight maybe we should go get the others and have them bring along their friends?" rainbow said. As they left the room and closed the door i pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes of hugging we pulled apart.

"this does not mean we are dating." He said as I laughed.

When the door opened in walked 4 other ponies. "Nice to meet you all. I'm night flash." i said.

"I'm spirit flyer." spirit said next.

"Wild remix." The white coated and neon maned pony said. Up next was the pony that was doing all the sick dancing earlier.

"Names trick dancer." He said. Then the orange pony walked up.

"Names lucky hooves." He said. Then last but not least was the forest green pony.

"I don't trust ponies yet so you guys can just call me range-" he didn't even finish his sentence as he then fell over clutching his stomach. "Night get Twilight now!" spirit yelled. As i ran to the doori started to look around for Twilight among the giant group of ponies. When I finally found her she was with rainbow, pinkie pie, another white pony, another orange pony, and a yellow pony. "night whats wrong?" she asked me.

"somethings wrong with the green pony. He just fell over clutching his stomach." As soon as I said that we all started to push through the big crowd of ponies and we reached the room. As they backed up Twilight ran over and I saw a purple magic veil surround him before it disappeared. "I don't understand this." She started. "My magic says that he is in pain but it isn't coming from him but somewhere else. But the worst part is that there is something else apart of him that is scary to me." She said.

"And what is that?" i asked.

"Inside of him is life that is only supposed to be in the Everfree forest. He is a part of it."


End file.
